Rise of the Delta Kats
by Kyuubi No Tenshi
Summary: After hearing one too many times how the SWAT Kats are great, Tina, Jenny and Rachel have enough and they decide to become vigilante's as well. The Delta Kats. How will the SWAT Kats react? What will the villains think? How many hairs will Feral pull out?
1. Chapter 1: Last Straw

**So the classic disclaimer: I don't own the SWAT Kats, cuz if I did, I wouldn't have canceled them for the world. **

**I only own Tina, Jenny, her little brother and the Delta Kats. Rachel Feral belongs to purpledragon6.**

* * *

><p><strong>The title itself belongs to: purpledragon6 (BTW folks read her stories. They are great!)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Also, I hope you people find this story interesting, even if it appeared during chemistry (or was it physics?) at school.<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a sunny lazy day at MegaKat City, especially boring it was at <em>Tina &amp; Jenny's Computer Repairs <em>Shop. The only person in the store was Tina Neko, a 23 year old, athletic, black haired, black tailed, brown furred and brown eyed She-kat, wearing a white T-shirt, old loose jeans and red slippers. The store was colored in light blue itself, the shelves had spare parts for computers, a classic store counter, the cashier machine and a lot of papers on it, but it was neatly stocked. There was also a small TV on the counter which Tina was watching for anything interesting, but got nothing. The store was empty.

"This has to be the most boring day ever." Tina said to herself.

"For you maybe. Not for this tyke." Jenny Chaton, Tina's friend, a slim cream colored she-kat with blond hair (also blond tail) and blue eyes, dressed in a black shirt, blue jeans and black sandals, was brining in her little brother, Tommy Chaton, a little kitten, age 6, with creamy tan fur with wide blue eyes and blond hair (also tail), wearing a red shirt and blue short, and red sneakers, while carrying a brown teddy bear.

Both Jenny and Tina are Ex-Enforecers, since one higher ranked Enforcer that didn't like Tina, the potential good Enforcer rookie, framed her for something he did and not she. Jenny tried to stand up for Tina, but they both ended up thrown out of the job and now they have to work at the old store.

"What did he do?" Tina asked.

"He poured paint on his friends." Jenny said.

"Again?" Tina asked, "That's the third time this week."

"I know, I know. But he keeps doing it. Tommy, tell big sis, why'd you do it?" Jenny kneeled in front of the little kitten.

"Fire red." Tommy only said.

"Oh that's why." Jenny said. Jenny and Tommy lost their parents in a fire 2 years ago, with only them being able to get out of the house. The Enforcers wrote it down as an accident, but no one, knowing Carmen and Al, believed it was an accident, but they didn't have any proof. Fortunately the store remained intact so they were able to save what was left of the house (The store is on the first floor and the house itself is on the 2nd).

"But still you can't pour paint on others. Paper – yes, kittens – no." Jenny told her brother and then she went to change him. He had some paint on him too.

"What happened to him?" Rachel Feral, a 12 year old she-kat, a friend of both Tina and Jenny, walked in.

"Yo Rae. How's your life?" Tina asked.

"Nothing new. Just uncle going all about the SWAT Kats being a trouble for them and what will he do to them when he gets his claws on them." Rachel said. For those who didn't get it, Rachel's uncle is Commander Ulysses Feral, making Felina Feral her older sister.

"You think he'll ever give up?" Tina asked, with a hint of laughter in her voice. Feral for sure won't change.

"Form that I can tell, never." Rachel thought for a sec.

"This is Ann Gora, Kats Eye News report," Ann Gora appeared on the small TV, "Today I and my camera kat were able to get a image of a fight with the SWAT Kats, T-Bone and Razor, fighting against Dr. Viper, who later escaped the 2 hero hands into the sewers." She now shows the video of that fight.

* * *

><p>"Those hot-shots! It was their fault that Viper escaped!" Feral hit his table.<p>

"But uncle, they did stop him from taking Katalyst 56." Felina said.

"I don't care what they didn't allow him to take, they still let him go. When I get my hands on them, they will be un-masked and put behind bars!" Feral yells.

'_Kats Alive, he won't stop till he does.'_ Felina thinks in annoyance.

* * *

><p>"Again with the SWAT Kats." Tina almost snapped her pencil in half.<p>

"What did you expect? They're the heroes." Jenny said, "And if you are thinking what I am, then we can't tell them to stop making us ladies look helpless."

"No, but they could at least give some fighting lessons to Ms. Briggs. Good Lord, she must be Damsel in Distress of all times." Tina said.

"She is." Rachel said. The door of the store opened up and Jake Clawson, also a former Enforcer, but got a job as a mechanic kat in the scrap yard, walked right in with a piece of a motherboard.

"Again glitching?" Jenny asked.

"Yup, I don't know what is with this thing. If I do something too much it starts burning." Jake said.

"Maybe it's time to get a new one." Tina said, as Jenny took it to the repair room for a look over the thing. Personally, Jenny always liked Jake and thought he has a little secret of his own, since what can a mechanic have in that motherboard so important that is starts burning up?

"If I do, I won't have any data I have on that." Jake answered Tina's question.

"Maybe copy it slowly and put it in a special document. Or else it might blow up one day." Jenny said from the repair room.

Being a smart blond, she fixed the motherboard.

"This time it was only a small problem, but I'm afraid it might not hold it the next time." Jenny brought back the board.

"Great, I'm going to have to search for one," Jake counted the money, when he saw the recording on the TV, "Man, those are nice moves, don't you girls think like that? Only the SWAT Kats can pull that off." With that he left.

"I have enough." Tina broke the pencil in 2, "SWAT Kats this, SWAT Kats, that. It's always about them."

"No kidding. I got enough of, tom-kats being better then us she-kats." Jenny said and tried to look threw some old files of the SWAT Kats.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked.

"Well, I am tired of this and I bet you are too. Why don't we give this a try?" Jenny pointed at the screen.

"What do you mean?" Tina asked.

"Do you think your uncle will be able to stand 2 vigilante teams?" Jenny asked Rachel with a familiar sneaky glint in her eyes.

"He would go ballistic. And that would only be his best, not worst moment." Rachel said.

"Well this house has a rather big basement, with a stretching underground run from the war." Jenny told them.

"I think we can do it." Tina said.

"Watch out MegaKat. A new team is on their way." Rachel said and the girls high fived.

* * *

><p><strong>Hellooooooo new team! I hope you enjoyed this. If only Jake knew what he did with that comment. Maybe this wouldn't have happened in the first place. Well, let's see how this goes on.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>If you want to know how Rae looks, take a look at purpledragon6's stories.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Review or my nails will scratch your face off!<strong>

_**Kyuubi No Tenshi**_


	2. Chapter 2: Stolen Jet and Appearance

**So the classic disclaimer: I don't own the SWAT Kats, cuz if I did, I wouldn't have canceled them for the world.**

* * *

><p><strong>I only own Tina, Jenny, her little brother and the Delta Kats. Rachel Feral belongs to purpledragon6.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The title itself belongs to: purpledragon6 (BTW folks read her stories. They are great!)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Not much reviews. I did hope for at least 5, but hey, this is a new idea. Let's just hope this one gets a bit more.<strong>

* * *

><p>"This is Ann Gora, Kats Eye News with a special report: A brand new, secret project from the Enforcers has been stolen. From what I was able to find out it was supposed to be a super jet that could rival the TurboKat of the SWAT Kats." Ann reports.<p>

Hearing that, Jake and Chance practically chocked on their milk.

"Did you just…(cough)…hear that…(cough)…buddy?" Chance asked.

"You bet I did. I can't believe it." Jake turned the sound down, "Feral making a jet that can outdo TurboKat, now I know why he was so much picturing it lately. To copy it!"

"Not to mention somebody stole it. Who could've done it?" Chance asks himself, when notices,"Hey, turn on the sound." Jake did what he was told.

"So you are positive that no one came near the Special Jet that could have stolen it?" Ann asked one of the Watch Kat who was watching the Jet.

"Nope, ma'am. The only ones near it were the scientists making it, Feral himself, some other watch kats, Lt. Feral and her little sister." The old, grey watch kat said.

"No more commentary." Feral pushes Ann and her camera man away.

"There you have it folks: a mystery. Who stole the jet? Why did they steal it? And what will they do?" Ann asked the camera.

"I got a feeling we will soon meet the wise guy who stole that jet." Chance said.

"Either when we're fighting them or when Feral gets him. No one can hide a jet without a secret garage underground." Jake said.

* * *

><p>"Your uncle is bad at making tech." Jenny looks over the blue prints of the jet that were stolen along with the jet. The 3 girls were right now under the house in the big basement with the stretch. The jet is right in front of them. It is colored like the other Enforcer jets: grey and yellow. It looked comfy and nice, but it had some serious case of bad wiring and Jenny was the one fixing it all.<p>

"Where he gets his mechanics? The zoo?" Jenny tried to fix another wrong point.

"I got no idea." Rachel said, as she was doing some last minute designs.

"Fhe- phsame vlace he gets his bruans." Tina said.

"What?" Jenny and Rachel ask. Tina takes out the needles from her mouth: "I said: the same place he gets his brains."

"Ooohh." Jenny and Rachel nodded.

"Why am I stuck with the costumes?" Tina asked.

"Because you said yourself you were the best in class?" Jenny reminded.

"Should have kept that a secret." Tina mutters.

"I got the names!" Rachel shows the names.

"Nice. The insides are done; all that is left is the color." Jenny looks over the wiring.

"What colors?" Tina brings out the cans.

"Dark and edgy looking." Rachel grabs the first black paint cans.

"Won't that be rip off like? The black color?" Jenny asks.

"You said our name has a symbol. How about we put it?" Rachel takes the dark purple color and makes a big purple triangle on the wall.

"Good idea." Tina likes it and the paint job starts.

* * *

><p>At the Scrap Yard, the alarm suddenly sounds.<p>

"What is it Ms. Briggs?" Chance asked, when he answered.

"Dr. Viper! In City Hall!" Was all she said, before she went static.

"Let's go buddy!" They hurry up to change from Jake and Chance the mechanics, to Razor and T-Bone the SWAT Kats and flew off to the City Hall on the TurboKat.

"Again with the mutating plants." T-Bone sees some serious overgrown plants that look ready to kill.

"What did you expect? That's all he does." Razor says, before firing some ordinary missiles, buzz-saw missiles and match-head missiles at them, destroying part of them.

"Nothing shall stop me this time!" Viper hisses and commands his plants to destroy the SWAT Kats. Bad for the plants, Razor burns them all down with the Match-head.

* * *

><p>"There's a problem in City Hall." Tina hears on the radio.<p>

"Test try?" Rachel says.

"We have to do this sooner or later. Why not sooner?" Jenny asked.

"Remember: you ruin the costumes – you fix them!" Tina reminded them and they went to get into their new clothes.

* * *

><p>"What did he give them?" T-Bone asked, as he barely dodged another fire blast from a rose-mutant.<p>

"I bet he did get his paws on the katalyst." Razor says, "It must be some sort of super mutagen to make this happen."

"Great." Sarcastically replies T-Bone, "Now what do we do?"

"Blast them all up!" Razor starts firing at those things, but they suddenly, at the wrongest time ever, get caught by plants that can somehow fly, as they start bringing the TurboKat closer to their mouth.

* * *

><p>"Yes my darlings. Eat them and I shall rule MegaKat City." Viper smirks.<p>

"The SWAT Kats will get out of their and defeat you!" Callie exclaims.

"You shouldn't waste your breath Deputy Mayor, nothing can stop me now!" Viper exclaims when suddenly something fires at him, almost taking off his head.

"What was that?" T-Bone asks, as they look at the source.

It was a black jet, similar style to TurboKat, but had few differences: it wasn't red and black; it was mostly black with some deep dark purple linings, with a purple triangle on the sides with 3 lines going straight over it.

**(A.N.: Draw a triangle, then take the triangles right side and draw 3 straight lines across the triangle and few cm over the left side. That's how it looks)**

It also looked to have more place for people then 2, maybe 3. That jet shot again, destroying the plants eyes, making it blind, setting the SWAT Kats free.

"Who are those?" Manx asked.

"I don't know, but they don't look like the SWAT Kats." Callie said.

* * *

><p>As of now, Feral with his choppers were coming to stop Viper and arrest the SWAT Kats, along with the owners of the other jet.<p>

"This is Feral! I order Viper, the SWAT Kats ad those hot shots in that other jet to surrender." Feral orders threw his mega phone. And, wouldn't you know it, Viper uses his plants to attack the choppers. But before Feral's chopper could hit the ground, hooks from the other jet shot out and grabbed him.

"What?" Feral asked, enraged that some hot shot tries to help him, while they actually are another menace. The chopper gets set down nicely, after which more missiles gets shot from the jet at Vipers plants, along with Razor doing the same. That was pretty much enough to make Viper to run away with what remains of his creatures.

"I want both those jets captured!" Feral orders.

"As if he can get us. But what about…" When Razor wanted to ask about the other jet, it flew away faster then he could finish his line.

"Let's better get out of here or Feral will try to get us." T-Bone flies back to their pace, leaving a fuming Feral.

* * *

><p>"Today it was witnessed that not only the SWAT Kats fought against Dr. Viper, but also another jet came to the help them. Who are they? What is their goal?" Ann Gora asked.<p>

"That's what I want to know." Chance said and turned off the TV.

"That jet looked really high tech made. Like the TurboKat." Jake thought about it.

"Maybe it's that special jet from Feral." Chance guessed, as he sat down.

"That could be it. But still why did they help us out?" Jake asked.

"Don't know buddy. Better question: who are they?" Chance asked.

* * *

><p>"Delta Kats!" Tina, Jenny and Rachel exclaim and high five each other.<p>

"We did it fast and quite." Tina evaluates the job.

"Yes, but no one knows about the fact about she-kats being the ones in it." Jenny reminds.

"But we get a good start. We did well." Rachel says.

"Well then, I say we keep the act up." Jenny says.

"Oh we will." Tina said.

"For sure." Rachel agrees.

* * *

><p><strong>So, this was the Delta Kats first mission. Not good, but they were only doing a test run: they were unsure, not-to confident and lack experience of actual fighting evils like Viper.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Adding, this is how Rachel looks: Almond, emerald; black with a white streak; white shirt black skirt and red suspenders around her waist. So, I help this helps out. How the Delta Kats look will be told soon.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>So, review or no more face for you.<strong>

_**Kyuubi No Tenshi**_


	3. Chapter 3: Transimmter

**So the classic disclaimer: I don't own the SWAT Kats, cuz if I did, I wouldn't have canceled them for the world.**

* * *

><p><strong>I only own Tina, Jenny, her little brother and the Delta Kats. Rachel Feral belongs to purpledragon6.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The title itself belongs to: purpledragon6 (BTW folks read her stories. They are great!)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Still low on reviews. Man, maybe this will take some more time then other ideas.<strong>

* * *

><p>Jake was doing some modifications on the TurboKat, since this other jet that appeared that day was still not recovered by the Enforcers and no one has a clue what will they do with it.<p>

"One more and….done!" Jake just finished the newest modification, "This should give us an edge if we meet them."

"What's it supposed to do?" Chance asked.

"This should give us an extra boost in speed. If what Ann said is true, Feral cold have tried to copy the speed too and we need to be faster, or we will get caught by him or those guys." Jake explained, "Anything new about them?"

"Nadda. It's like they disappeared." Chance shook his head.

"Who steals a super jet, fights ones and then hides?" Jake asked no one in particular.

* * *

><p>The ones that need to get some experience for starters. Tina, Jenny and Rachel were having a lazy day. No customers in the shop, no baddies to stop, not even the house to clean, since someone, already, did it last night.<p>

"How about we check the ThunderKat systems?" Tina suggested, while sitting at the counter.

"Been there and done that." Jenny replied, while reading a book on the couch.

"I am not just bored, I am being bored out oft us world." Rachel said, while sleeping upside down on the couch.

"You do know that this way all of you blood will go to your head." Tina said.

"Can you blame me for being bored?" Rachel asked.

"Maybe we could try and do a little tri-spar?" Tina suddenly offers.

"Tri-spar?" Jenny looked at her.

"Each by themselves against 2 opponents." Tina explains.

"I got nothing better to do." Rachel agrees to the idea and they all go to the little training area that they equipped in the underground.

* * *

><p>For about an hour they tri-sparred. Rachel really did show that size doesn't matter, when she wacked both she-kats down on their asses, hard.<p>

"Okay, this little fellow has skills. Maybe we should call you Knockdown." Tina comments, when she ends up down again.

"Nope, I'm a sparrow! Like that pirate!" Rachel says.

**(A.N.: Just imagine Jack Sparrow like a tom cat. Actually imagine all of the big celebrities like kats. I am bad at coming up kat counterparts for them, so when I say, picture them the best way you would see them as a kat)**

"Yeah and Feral as Davy Jones." Jenny comments.

"Don't give me nightmares." Tina winces at that image.

"Okay, Elizabeth." Jenny jokes.

"I'll show you, Angelica!" Tina pou8nces at Jenny and it turns into a kat fight.

"Ladies fighting for a pirate. How interesting." Rachel tries to act as Jack Sparrow. Tina and Jenny stop for a second before jumping at Rachel.

"Okay, okay! I was asking for it!" Rachel tries to scream and ends up being tickled.

"Jen? You there?" Tommy called from the top floors.

"Oh boy. Little bro calling." Jenny goes to see what is wrong with him.

"Can you let go of me?" Rachel hopefully asked.

"Don't know." Tina playfully says.

"Oh, c'mon! I have to get home soon anyway!" Rachel looks at the clock. With this, Tina lets go of Rachel and she leaves for home.

"Just perfect." Tina heard Jenny say.

"What did he do again?" Tina asked, when she got up.

"Spilled all of the juice on his shirt." Jenny went to change the shirt for the little kitten.

"He's a little typhoon or problems." Tina comments.

"Aren't all little brothers like that?" Jenny asks.

* * *

><p>"Hey." Rachel calls out to see if anyone is home.<p>

"Hey, Rach. How's it going?" Felina asked.

"It was boring." Rachel fell straight onto the couch to prove her point.

"Same here. But sometimes I don't mind. That means the taxes won't rise for a while." Felina jokes about it.

"You said it." Rachel agrees, "What do hot-shot pilots do when they get bored?"

"Don't know. Each has their own thing. I personally would be blasting something." Felina says, "But if you mean the SWAT Kats, probably doing a patrol." Rachel lets out a small growl. Again with the SWAT Kats, but her sister respects them, unlike their uncle, so that isn't much of a problem for her.

"Say, how do they exactly know what is going on?" Rachel asks.

"I think they gave something to Miss Briggs, but I'm not sure." Felina thinks about it.

'_So, why should we wait, when we can simply get a call?'_ Rachel thinks and quickly leaves to do a little call.

"Tina and Jenny's Computer repairs. What can we fix?" Jenny's voice sounds threw the phone.

"I got few questions on those little ol' projects you were making." Rachel says.

"What about them?" Jenny asks.

"Are at least 2 of them ready?" Rachel asks.

"The D-Cycle and the Transmitter are done, along with the Bazooka you wanted." Jenny replays, "What's on your mind?" She's suspicious.

"Just something very little." Rachel replays to that.

* * *

><p>About 2 hours later, Callie Briggs the Deputy Mayor was about to enter her house, when she hears a motorcycle. It sounds a lot like the SWAT Kat Cyclotron. She looks for the source, only to see a similar bike to the Cyclotron, but pure black and has the same weird purple triangle that jet had. The driver was a she-kat, dressed in a long tight black jean, with the triangle on the belt, some sort of high heal combat boot mix black shoes, a long sleeved tight black top, with a leather jacket, gloves and a visor covering her eyes. Her hair was also covered by something that couldn't make out the color of it. She also had a weird long box on her back.<p>

"Who are you?" Callie asks and nears her hand to the transmitter of the SWAT Kats.

"Sparrow. Simply Sparrow. No need for the heroes. Only giving you this." Sparrow tosses Callie a small triangle black and purple transmitter, "Got a trouble, we can help too." Then Sparrow turned on the cycle.

"Wait, I know your code name, but who are you?" Callie asked again.

"A Delta Kat." Sparrow states and drives away.

"Delta Kat, huh? Looks like another team is appearing." Callie puts the transmitter in her bag.

"How many hairs will Feral pull out now?" Callie asked herself and went inside.

* * *

><p>"A lot." Sparrow states and leaves to get back to the hanger to change.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Short, but I was low on the inspiration anyway. I do hope next time will be better.<strong>

**This is the way, Sparrow/Rachel decided to give the transmitter, not after the problem, but even before. Better be safe, then sorry, right?**

_**Kyuubi No Tenshi**_


End file.
